This invention relates to the field of latching mechanisms, and more particularly to the field of remote latching mechanisms. A remote latching mechanism, as the term is used herein, is a latching mechanism in which the latching action of the mechanism occurs at a location remote from the latch actuator part of the mechanism. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a remote latch and the latch actuator occurs by means of a bar or rod.
Many types of remote latching mechanisms are known and used in the art. One of the most common types is the garage door mechanism located inside the garage door, wherein a centrally located latch actuator assembly, which usually consists of a handle protruding from the outside of the door and connected by an axle to the mechanism on the inside of the door, is connected in an offset fashion to one end of a pair of latching bars with each bar traversing the inside of the garage door horizontally and in opposite directions. The other end of each of the latching bars terminates just short of the inside edge of the respective sides of the garage door, where it is usually retained in a keeper, when the latching mechanism is in an open position.
To latch the mechanism, the handle is rotated which causes the latching bars or rods to extend laterally into a detent or cutout provided on a frame which usually is located on the inside of the garage wall and next to each of the respective sides of the garage door. Another type of remote latch mechanism is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 100,623, filed Sept. 24, 1987, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. As is discussed in fuller detail in the abovereferenced application, distinction can be made between compression type remote latching mechanisms, and non-compression type remote latching mechanisms, with the compression type remote latching mechanism typically providing greater security and precision in the latched position.